


Charmed

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Mythical Creature/Human...but all sex is human/human, I promise.This is what happens when you google "sex crazed mythical creatures."And now we know why Taron is currently wearing a hat all the time. ;)





	Charmed

CHARMED

“Go enjoy yourself. What would it hurt for you to have a little fun, Harry?”

“I don’t WANT to enjoy myself OR have fun. I want to come home.”

“You sound like a child.”

“I’m not a child. I’m tired and old and I want to come home.” Harry fans himself. “Christ, it’s hot.”

“You’re in the bloody jungle, Harry. Look, you did an excellent job with your mission, now live a little. Find a pretty boy, or a nice girl, or a bottle of rum, for God’s sake. Your flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow, so find something to do.” Merlin terminates the connection.

Harry sighs and finishes his drink. He supposes he COULD find something to do. He’s in a pretty little Brazilian village along a sparkling river, the food is good, and he’s worked hard the last week. He overhears some of the wait staff discussing a party in the town square that evening and smiles. That should work just fine.

The party doesn’t disappoint. It looks like the entire town has come out to the square. There are beautiful decorations and flaming torches adorning every corner. A small band plays on stage and alcohol is flowing freely. A man shoves a drink at him and he nods his thanks. Harry sips at it and maneuvers through the crowd. The music changes and a man starts singing. Harry takes one look at him and completely freezes, ignoring the fact that he’s surrounded by strangers dancing and yelling.

The man is young, not yet thirty. He’s wearing a straw hat and shorts and not much else. He has a sharp jaw, tight chest and abdominal muscles, and his biceps make Harry drool. Like this wasn’t enough, he opens his mouth to sing and a beautiful voice flows through the microphone. He dances a bit as he sings, hips wiggling and thrusting a bit with the rhythm of the music. Suddenly the boy is all Harry can see, all he can hear. His hands itch to touch the smooth pink skin, his cock aches to fill that beautiful body. A woman jumps up on stage to writhe against the boy as he sings. The boy laughs and allows it, although he slinks and moves around her so she never really touches him.

Harry looks down at his drink and sighs. He’d never have a chance.

 

They boy sings three more songs and finally hops down from the stage although the people cry out and beg him for more. Men and women grab at him as he walks through the crowd and he occasionally obliges, giving a hug here or a kiss there. But he doesn’t stop walking, heading straight through the mob. Straight to where Harry’s standing by the bar.

The boy orders a drink in Portuguese before turning to Harry. “Hello, there,” he says in perfect English. English with a touch of a British accent, Harry’s shocked to learn.

“Hello.”

“Having a nice time?”

“Yes, quite. You…you sing very well.”

“Thank you. I like singing.” The boy tilts his head and studies him with beautiful blue-green eyes, eyes the color of the ocean. His skin looks even softer up close, and his hair is buzzed short under the hat. “You didn’t look like you were enjoying it, though.”

“Oh, I was. It’s just the music…you…you were entrancing, I suppose.” Harry feels like an idiot. He’s a grown man, more than middle age, and yet he feels like a teenage boy with his first crush.

“Heard that before.” The boy sips at his drink. “But it’s always nice to hear it again.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry can’t stop staring. There’s something about him, something alluring. 

“Care to dance?” The boy motions to the dance floor.

“Oh, no thank you, I couldn’t possibly.” Harry looks down at himself. He’s wearing a pair of trousers and a button-down shirt, cuffed at the sleeves, along with a blue waistcoat. He’s not exactly dressed for a party. 

“Of course you could. But it’s so hot tonight.” The boy unbuttons the waistcoat and removes it, draping it over a chair. Before Harry can stop him he’s removing the cufflinks and sliding them into Harry’s trouser pockets so he can cuff Harry’s sleeves. “One more thing.” He unbuttons Harry’s shirt entirely, leaving it hanging open. “Perfect. Now you can dance.” He takes Harry’s hand and leads him into the crowd. They cheer with delight as the boy starts to dance.

“I don’t know how,” Harry says helplessly, but realizes he doesn’t care. He’s intoxicated by the music, the heat of the jungle, the boy wiggling in front of him. 

The boy grins, tilting his hat back a bit so he can look up into Harry’s face. “I’m sure you do.” He puts one arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulls him closer, writhing and rolling against him. “Put your hands on my hips,” he orders and Harry obeys. He moans as he feels the thrust of the boy’s pelvis in his hands and the boy winks. “That’s it. Just like that.”

The boy frolics in front of him, urging Harry to follow his movements. At one point he turns around and presses his back to Harry’s chest. Harry keeps his hands on the boy’s waist and the boy reaches back to fist his hand in Harry’s hair. “You feel so good,” Harry murmurs in his ear. “The way you move…”

The boy rolls his body again, thrusting his arse against Harry’s groin. “You like the way I move?”

“Yes,” Harry hisses in his ear.

The boy turns back around and wraps both arms around Harry this time. Everyone’s watching, watching the way this god of a man is pressing himself against Harry. Harry doesn’t care. “Shall we take a break?” Harry can only nod and the boy takes his hand.

“No! Don’t go!” The people start yelling. Harry’s a bit shocked but he supposes he understands. No one there can move like this boy, sing like this boy, no one LOOKS like this boy. And he’s chosen Harry.

“I’ll be back, I promise!” The boy yells to the crowd. They whine as one and try to follow them out of the square. “Just keep walking…they’ll give up soon,” he tells Harry. Harry blindly stumbles after him and soon they’re alone, walking through the streets of the small village.

“Where are we going?”

“Along the river. It’s pretty and quiet there,” the boy says. He continues to hold Harry’s hand until they’re on the soft ground of the riverbank. He sits and pats the ground next to him. “Sit with me.”

Harry immediately sits. “You’re like nothing I’ve ever seen,” he blurts out. 

The boy smiles and it takes Harry’s breath away. “That’s right,” he tells Harry. He pushes Harry until he slowly lays down on the ground and then moves to straddle Harry’s waist. “Do you want me?”

“Yes, but…I don’t even know your name.”

“Shh,” the boy whispers, leaning down to kiss him. Harry sighs and grabs the boy’s waist, pulling him down hard. “That’s it, take what you want. I’ll give you everything you want.” Harry reaches up to remove the boy’s hat but the boy grabs his hand, shaking his head. “I prefer it to stay on.”

“All right,” Harry whispers. The boy begins to kiss his way down Harry’s chest, flipping his shirt all the way open. He sucks at Harry’s nipples, biting and pinching until Harry’s panting and bucking beneath him. “God,” he groans.

He feels the boy grin against his stomach as he licks a trail down to the edge of his trousers. The boy gets up and removes Harry’s shoes and socks, tossing them to the side. He stands up and slowly removes his shorts. “You like what you see,” the boy comments casually.

“How could I help it?” Harry reaches out to touch the boy but he dances out of the way. “Cheeky.”

“Quite,” the boy says, mocking Harry’s accent. He crawls up Harry’s body, making short work of his trousers and pants.

Harry’s made love in castles and shacks, been fucked outside filthy nightclubs. He’s had sex everywhere he can possibly think of…except on the bank of a river. He knows that anyone from the party could wander down here and find them, but he realizes he doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters except this beautiful boy, his talented hands, and his oh so talented mouth. “Fuck,” Harry hisses, arching up as the boy licks his cock.

“Soon,” the boy promises. “I want this inside me. I want you, all of you.” Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been so hard in his LIFE. His cock throbs and drips against the boy’s tongue and he’s soon begging. He’s not even sure what he’s begging for, but he asks for it, pleads for it. “Relax, beautiful,” the boy coos, coming up to straddle Harry’s waist.

“But we don’t have…I don’t…” Harry stammers.

“We don’t need it, my love. Shh.” The boy kisses him as he lowers himself down onto Harry’s cock. 

The boy’s right. They don’t need anything. He’s unsure if the boy came to the party looking to get fucked or not, but whatever he did, Harry’s grateful for it. He easily slides inside, burying himself in the heat of the boy’s body. “Fuck, yes, that’s perfect.”

“Is it? Am I perfect for you?” The boy begins to ride him, body undulating and writhing above him. He’s like poetry in motion, body fluid as it ripples over him. “You feel good…I want you inside me forever.”

“You are…so perfect…” 

The boy leans over him, hands digging into Harry’s chest. “Am I? Am I all you’ll ever want? Will you be mine forever?” He twists one of Harry’s nipples.

“Fuck yes, forever, anything you want…” The boy slams himself down on Harry again and again and Harry can barely get the words out. “Just…fuck, don’t stop…” Harry looks up at him and licks the mole on his throat, sucking it into his mouth. 

“I want this for eternity…every day I want you inside me,” the boy pants. His tight thighs flex as he moves up and down. Harry wants to bite them. “Would you like that? Would you like to take me every day?”

“Oh my GOD,” Harry groans, barely able to imagine having this at his disposal whenever he wanted it. 

“Fill me…explode inside me.” The boy kisses him and Harry can only obey, pulling the boy down hard as he comes. The boy laughs with delight, sitting up straight and arching his back as he shoots onto Harry’s chest. “That’s it, that’s IT…give yourself to me.” He kisses Harry again as Harry shudders back down to earth.

The boy rolls off him and lays behind him on the ground. Harry stares up at the stars, wondering what just happened. He’s never felt this way after sex, never felt so…owned. “You…that was amazing.”

“Yes, it was, wasn’t it.” The boy looks at him and grins. “Let’s swim.” He jumps to his feet, clad only in the straw hat. “Come on.”

“Like this?” Harry looks down at his naked body. Well, almost naked…he still has his shirt on. The boy helps him to his feet.

“No.” The boy removes the shirt and tosses it to the ground. “Like this. You won’t need any of that now.” He takes Harry’s hand and starts walking backwards towards the river.

“Is it safe?” Harry likes the boy, but God only knows what lives in the river’s depths.

“I’ll always take care of you, my love.” The boy kisses Harry’s hand. “Wouldn’t you like to stay with me forever?” They’re knee-deep in the water now and the boy keeps walking backwards.

“I’d like nothing more,” Harry says honestly. Anything sounds better than going back to cold and dismal England, back to missions and agents and Kingsman.

“Good. You’ll love it down here.” The boy continues to lead him in.

“What?” 

The boy wraps his naked body around Harry’s and floats him out further. “Trust me. I’ll always take care of you. I’m what you want.” He kisses him as he pulls him under. 

Harry struggles and tries to pull away, but the boy’s hold is too strong. And if he’s completely honest with himself, he’s not quite sure he wants to escape. The boy grins, whirling and spinning around him as they sink deeper. Harry holds his breath but still feels as he’s about to pass out, because the boy’s body is changing. The legs solidify into a tail, the arms into flippers. The cheeky grin becomes the sweet smile of a dolphin and the boy swirls with joy as he completes the transformation. The pink dolphin winks at him, still wearing the straw hat. He flaps a fin at Harry and he takes it, allowing the creature to lead him down into the depths of the river.

**Author's Note:**

> Amazon river dolphins, known by the natives as boto, encantados or toninas, are very prevalent in the mythology of the native South Americans. Encantado is the Spanish word for “charmed.” They are often characterized in mythology with superior musical ability, seductiveness and love of sex. They crave the pleasures and hardships of human societies. Encantados are all male. Transformation into human form is said to be rare, and usually occurs at night. They will often be seen running from a festival, despite protests from the other for it to stay. When it is under human form, it wears a hat to hide its blowhole, which does not disappear with the shapeshift. Encantados are said to be fond of abducting humans with whom they fall in love.


End file.
